Keep You For Myself
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Lydia's a college student and focuses on her studies more and not really having a social life anymore. What happens when her friends force her to go out more and they find themselves in a bar where they meet a handsome stranger. What will Lydia do? Will she accept him or dump him like a pile of trash and not get to know the real him? (Better summary inside)


**A/N: Another Marrish based story. No supernatural whatsoever. Lydia's in college with her friends and they head to a bar where they meet a handsome mysterious stranger. What will happen when Lydia's pressured to date and choooses this random guy. Will they last all the way or will it be messy? **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.**

**Show: **Teen Wolf

**Type: **One-shot (probably)

**Drabble: **Deputy Parrish/Lydia Martin, Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia

... ...

They entered the room of the upbeat club. Lydia sighed as the girls pulled her by the arms and took a seat by the free table. They ordered some drinks and they immediately went into a full on conversation.

Kira and Malia were Lydia's best friends ever since their junior year of High School. Ever since the death of her best friend in a supposedly accidental murder, she had a hard time opening up to peopled. That was until she met Kira Yukimura.

Kira was this very quirky, shy, sweet and awkward girl since high school and still to this day. They met each other the first day Kira entered their high school.

Whilst meeting Malia was totally different, Lydia met Malia from her ex-boyfriend/best friend Stiles at a party. You'd think since they moved on from each other that jealously would start arising but...yes it did!

Lydia despised Malia for some reason and Malia couldn't have cared less so she just lost any ounce of respect she had for Lydia. Malia was a tough, hard-headed, strong, sassy and manipulative yet a very loyal person especially to the people she loved. As time went by, Lydia and Malia started opening up to each other and they soon became one of the best of friends.

The conversation went from how their lives were to their relationship status in just a blink of an eye. And it was directly pointed at Lydia.

"We've been friends forever and you haven't been on a date! For four months?"

Lydia shrugged.

"Have you?" Lydia asked Malia incredulously.

Malia glared at her and Lydia giggled.

"I mean after...?"

"Do not say his name!" She shouted.

"Is he okay?" Kira asked Malia.

"The doctors said he was lucky to even turn up conscious! But whatever...And yes, my dad gave him the ole peep talk 101. Like how not to anger a girl on her period."

"So then you talk to him?"

"Uh...not until he apologizes,"

"Which he did, right?" Kira asked.

"No he didn't."

"So you're totally over him?" Lydia asked.

Malia looked hesitant for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Would I be going on a date with my friends if I wasn't?" She snarled.

Lydia and Kira surrendered their case.

"And I thought we weren't talking about my love life right now." Malia said then turned back to Lydia who took a sip of her drink. "Now, let's check out your own sad situation."

"How's that list of yours going?" Kira asked with a small giggle. Lydia blushed lowly.

"I don't have a list." She mumbled inaudibly.

Malia and Kira gasped.

"You don't have a list?"

"I don't!"

"Okay let's see. Ivory league and not by scholarship, ten figure salary at least one year, red Porsche, laughs at all your jokes and loves your own mommy?" Malia stated.

"Need we say more?"

"So what you guys are saying is I should lower my standards?"

"Yes!" They both replied in unison.

"Because it's based on fantasy, you've got to look through different eyes. Open your mind to other possibilities."

"You girls are drunk off your asses."

"Just saying,"

"'Hot guy at one o'clock!" whispered Malia as she bit her lip lightly and staring at the guy across the bar. Lydia and Kira followed her gaze slightly.

The man was very handsome. He had beautiful meadow green eyes, chestnut hair and olive skin. He was wearing a bright white leather jacket with his shirt two buttons off so they could see the outlining of his chest and hair, wearing grey trousers and some sparkling black shoes.

"What about him?" Lydia asked.

"He's been checking you out the enter time!" Kira told Lydia.

"I hear he and his crew are legends!" Malia informed.

Lydia just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Seriously, look at him. He's like a freaking god!"

"The only Gods I know are the one upstairs and Adam Sandler." Lydia said. Malia and Kira stared at each other before sighing.

"Come on Lyds, really? Adam Sandler?"

"I don't care. I love him. And given the opportunity…" Lydia trailed off in thought for a moment before continuing. "Yes, I'll bear his babies."

Malia and Kira groaned.

"Seriously, Adam Sandler, you'd literally do Adam Sandler?" Malia asked feeling completely appalled.

Lydia gasped.

"Oh my god, yes!" she added.

"Ew!" Malia groaned. "Friends to friends, Ew…"

Lydia bit her lip lightly as she took another sip of her drink. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"I don't know. Your life suddenly seems so PG-13…" Malia commented as she twisted the straw of her vodka and strawberry cocktail.

"My life is not PG-13!" Lydia disagreed and Malia and Kira chuckled.

"Oh it so is!" Kira argued.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." Malia concluded and Lydia sighed. "You've never left LA for quite a while. You pass the bar and you're going to be what, a patent psychologist?"

"Probably married to that human valium you call Jackson I just…we worry about you that's all." Malia said.

Lydia stared at her seemingly concerned and sighed.

What did she have to do to deserve this?

… …

**Somewhere In The Bar**

There were many girls in this club to choose from but Jordan kept his eyes on one specific girl in this room. He took a sip of his drink as he stared attentively to the girl with long strawberry blonde hair.

"You should walk up to her dude." Derek, ~Jordan's best friend and probably the hotheaded of them all~ said to him as he stood next to him. Jordan flinched a little feeling startled and he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked. Derek raised his eyebrow. "What? You mean her?"

"No I mean the middle-aged woman sitting right across the room." Derek said sarcastically as he motioned to the lady wearing blue, looking all lost. "She's probably waiting on some handsome mysterious stranger waiting for her to swift her up from her misery. It's definitely a divorce."

"Well that's really none of our business dude."

"You see. That's your problem. You have so much potential but you resort to fantasizing on being the sweet guy that nobody loves."

"Girls love sweet guys' man." Jordan tried to argue but Derek just laughed flashing his bright smile.

"Try being someone different this time man. Be the Alpha. No wait…Be the Phoenix. The majestic creature that everyone's interested in but can't find or have,"

"But she looks like I minor, I can't," Jordan said as he turned back to his drink. Derek sighed and patted his friends back.

"Nothing goes by age these days man."

"Of course you'd say that since you dated a cougar!" Jordan laughed.

"That's pretty funny." Derek said sternly as he growled lowly. This caused Jordan to quiet down his laughs and Derek laughed. "This may be your last night and you're going to regret going for the hottest chick in this bar? Come on Parrish!"

Jordan thought for a moment before realizing Derek was right. He needed to live a little.

"But what would I say?"

"Just walk up to her and compliment her. Tell her how she's the most eye-catching woman in her. If she gets feisty then go all in!" Derek told him. "You can do it man. You're Jordan freaking Parrish!"

Jordan looked at his drink for a moment before chunking it down his throat. Derek applauded.

Jordan began walking up to her.

… …

**The Girls Table**

"I mean, you have so much potential and you've resorted to fantasizing about Adam "Click Farty-Face" Sandler." Malia said twirling her straw looking nothing more than bored.

"He is funny!" Lydia argued.

"He looks like a rat-skunk honey." Malia said.

"Yes he does." Kira agreed.

"Who looks like a rat-skunk?" A deep yet sweet voice came reaching the girls ears. Malia and Kira turned around with their jaw dropping immediately when they saw the hot guy from across the bar.

He smiled brightly at Lydia who had lack of interest.

"Hi." He said smoothly. "Who looks like a rat-skunk?"

"A-Adam Sandler. Our friend Lydia here thinks he's sexy." Malia answered.

"Well that's funny because I think your friend Lydia's really sexy."

Lydia scoffed.

"Oh my god," She gasped as she glared up at him. "You did not just say that? How old are you? Like 12?"

Jordan frowned.

"What are you? Like a psychic?" He asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, I know. A little bit."

He turned to the girls who were giggling and they nodded.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be using corny pickup lines?" Lydia asked him.

"Psych! As I see your future," He teased.

Malia and Kira laughed. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Wow! Lydia, if you were a laser in that dress you'd be set on stunning!" He said cheekily. Lydia laughed at his idiocy. "You see, that's a line."

"Oh, god,"

"Me' sitting over there for the past hour not being able to take my eyes off of you is a fact. It's not fiction."

"I mean there are a variety of beautiful women in this bar club. You friends included. Hi." He said waving to them flashing a cute smile.

"I love you!" "Marry me." Malia and Kira said dreamily. Jordan turned his face back to Lydia.

"But I cannot take my eyes off of you, I can't. That's the truth not a line." Jordan said. He was surprised he had this bright confidence in him.

"I find you incredibly attractive. Do you find me attractive?" He asked suggestively.

"She does!" Malia stated as she stared up at him with hungry eyes.

"I don't!" Lydia stated.

"You do," Jordan argued.

"I don't," Lydia whispered sadly. Jordan nodded and clicked his tongue as he stared back at her friends.

"She does."

"Yes she does!" Kira added.

"No, I don't!"

"You do."

"You do honey,"

"I don't!"

"So how about I order you a drink Lydia?" He asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"You say no often don't you?"

"No," She teased giving him a cheeky smile. He sighed and took a seat.

"Oh boy, permission to approach the witness?" he asked. Lydia sighed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Okay. Let me leave with a conclusion." He started. "This world is ending soon right? And we're all going to _Parrish, _and you're telling me you're not going to regret going with that guy from the bar that one time…he wasn't a total douchebag?"

"That's a double negative?"

"You can call it whatever you want baby," He said. Lydia sighed getting quite annoyed by him.

"So Lydia, can I buy you a drink?"

"Okay. You know what. I've got a cat to feed so I think it's time for me to go home." Lydia said grabbing her jacket and everyone groaned in disappointed.

"Party pooper," Malia and Kira teased.

"Come on!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a bad guy!"

"Maybe I'll lock you up in my jail cell. Have you been drinking? Should I drive? I'll drive."

"Hold on. Can you tell me if that barrage bullshit ever really works on women?" Lydia asked him as she turned around.

"Yeah," He sighed. She nodded.

"Oh god…I really don't want to be a woman anymore after tonight." Lydia said as she began walking away and motioning her friends to follow. Kira got up with Malia slowly standing up.

"I do. I want to be a woman. I will be your woman." Malia said to Jordan's ear. "You can call me Lydia, I don't give a damn. I'll send your junk to the morgue!"

By now Kira was trying to pull Malia away from him and he had an awkward expression on his face.

"You have no idea!" She whispered.

"Pow, Unh! Where's my junk I don't know because it's in the morgue! In the morgue I tell you!"

"Malia," Lydia called out.

"I'll still wear a red wig!" Malia called back/

Jordan looked completely shocked at what happened and he wanted to change it fast. He got up from his seat and began running over to Lydia.

"Wait!" He called out to Lydia. Lydia stopped and sighed as she began turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I'm really not that kind of -douchebag-"

"Oh you noticed!" Lydia laughed.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. But if you just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not like other guys and I think we'll get along just fine. Can we start all over?"

Lydia contemplated for a moment as Jordan extended his hand.

"I never formally introduced myself. I'm Jordan Parrish." He said.

Lydia bit her lip lightly at she stared at the handsome fella.

She reluctantly accepted the handshake.

"Lydia Martin," She said. He smiled brightly.

Lydia decided to leave it at there and began walking out of the bar with a bright smile plastered on her face.

When she got to her apartment where she shared with her roommates Malia and Kira, she entered it and immediately ran into her room to get some study going on for after spring break. She usually was ahead of everyone.

Technically the apartment was all hers because her roommates mostly spent their times with either their boyfriends who were only a floor away even though it was illegal to sleep in the same room as the boys but we're all still teenagers at heart and they bent the rules.

She wondered where they were…

That same time the next night she did the same routine.

Her phone vibrated and she reached out for it to see the Caller ID as Malia. She sighed.

"Hello,"

"_Hey. Hot guy from the bar who hit on you is here."_

"Malia, I'm studying," Lydia said as she took a spoonful of her ice-cream.

"_You should be studying the ceiling of his bedroom is what you should currently be studying!"_

"I'm eating a delicious caramel chocolate ice-cream."

"_Oh come on. Take a break honey. It'll be great for you to get out. And by get out, I mean have hot guy from the bar knocking you to his headboard until you see Jesus!"'_

Lydia gasped.

"What is wrong with you?"

"_You should be studying the gentle curve of his co-" _Malia said.

"I'm hanging up!"

"Wait-"

"Bye!"

She threw her phone to the side of the bed and continued her studying until the booming of voice came bombarding the apartment.

"That was a great bowling session Scott!" Lydia heard Kira's voice.

"You being there with me just made it better." Scott replied.

"Aw Scott, you're so sweet."

"That's why you love me right?"

"I love you because you'd always admit I can beat you in a fight. I know Tae Kwan Doe."

"Doesn't change the fact that we'll always eat our delicious fondue together and I'm not just talking about when we're out."

"Mmm…" Kira growled sexily and Lydia started hearing moaning voice erupting.

"Code Red!" she exclaimed.

Then suddenly Scott and Kira appeared in her room. Kira's arms wrapped around Scott's as she stared at her friend.

"Hey Lydi, didn't know you were here?"

"Of course you didn't." She replied.

Kira and Scott giggled as they leaned in to give each other pecks on the lips. Lydia smiled slightly at how cute they were.

All of this got her thinking. Who will she end up with in the future? It definitely won't be her past boyfriends or the guy she met last night. She was glad she dumped his invite. Lydia laughed mentally at the thought.

Then suddenly thunder rumbled meaning there would be a flooding of rain. Or maybe it was a coincidence after her train of thought. Thunder rumbled.

She needed to get to the bar.

… …

After dressing up into an outfit she left the apartment and began walking over to the bar because it was only a few blocks away.

Rain started pouring down on her and she groaned as she realized she never brought her umbrella and she was soaking wet. She stopped for a moment to think about what she was going to do before nodding to herself as she continued her walk.

When she entered the bar, all eyes were on her but she didn't care, all she cared for was what she was about to do.

She searched the room and when she caught the man with a black leather jacket and white trousers talking to one of the girls she took a deep breath.

"You,"

The man turned around and meadow green eyes met hers. She began marching over to him and he slightly looked afraid at this point.

When Lydia reached him she immediately threw her hands on either side of his face and crushed her lips onto his in a strong, passionate kiss.

This caught Jordan completely off guard as he widened his eyes but soon melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up swiftly from the ground so she was by his height.

Lydia reluctantly pulled away slowly to stare at him in the eyes.

"You still incredibly attracted to me right?" She asked. He chuckled still in complete shock.

"Oh, yeah,"

"Do you want to take me home?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Then let's go!" She said as Jordan slowly set her down onto the ground and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along leaving the girl who he was hitting on speechless including the crowd.

What next? She thought…

… …

**A/N: What did y'all think? I had a lot of inspiration for this story that I just had to post it. Hope you liked it. Please review for Marrish's sake. And may you please check out my other Marrish and Teen Wolf stories that I created.**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
